I Must Have Your Power, CHAP 5, Alternate Version
by rstorey1
Summary: This is an alternate version of Chapter Five in the “I Must Have Your Power,” fiction. At one point, I was considering a characte called -Seti- as an alternative to the female Poltergeist Fey. I think Fey works out better in the long run, though. EN


**Chapter 5 – ALTERNATE VERSION **

**Author's Note: This is an alternate version of Chapter Five in the "I Must Have Your Power," fiction. At one point, I was considering the below "Seti" character as an _alternative_ to the female Poltergeist Fey. I think Fey works out much better in the long run, though, and this version was subsequently 'put aside'. Seti is just too... how should I say this... _pathetic_ with his desire for _ki_. I think that Fey's character has much more potential for plot conflicts and much more depth and, etc. **

**Either way... here you go.. Mistress Gina, 11-11-04.**

-- Setting: Indigo's Apartment --

Holding onto Indigo's arm, Seti rested his head against his shoulder. His eyes seemed to smile with contentedness.

After a few minutes, Indigo began to move away. Increasing the intensity of his hold, Seti's eyes widened, "where are you going,"

Nowhere," and he shook free from Seti's grip. And he got up to change the television channel, not having found the remote.

Seti got up with him, followed him to the TV set, and then sat down next to him again. Holding onto Indigo's arm again, Seti rested his head against his shoulder. His eyes seemed to smile with contentedness.

Indigo sighed. And Seti again held onto Indigo's arm, rested his head against his shoulder and smiled in blissful happiness. Unconsciously, Seti extended eight, long thin, little supernatural 'hoses' as it were, and wrapped them around Indigo's limbs.

The throbbing sensation spread from his ribs as intense pleasure spread through Seti's being. His eyes flickered in ecstasy before closing. _Never_ had he felt such a sense of belonging. _Never_ had he been so captivated by _such_ pleasure. He couldn't help but moan softly and arch his back as the sensations pulsated through his body.

"_What_ are you _doing_!" inquired Indigo, "What are those.... see-through ... _tentacles_?"

"_Tentacles? _Oh... sorry...," and he retracted them before once again embracing Indigo.

"Look... I've gotta go,"

"Go _where_?!" Seti's gasped in concern as his blissful world was interrupted. He immediately began to panic, thinking he would never see Indigo again.

"I have some..._errands_ I have to do," standing up.

"Well I can _help_ you," offered Seti enthusiastically, still clinging to his arm.

"Thanks, but these are things I have to do _alone_,"

Seti pet his arm in reassurance, "You'll _never_ have to do _anything_ alone _ever_ again," And he reached out to hold _both_ of Indigo's hands. He faced him and pressed himself close to Indigo's chest in a one-sided embrace, "We've found each_ other_ now."

"Right," and he took a step backwards. Seti followed and in turn took a step forwards and caught both his hands again.

Now, Indigo gently, yet firmly, pulled away, "No, I have to do these things _alone_,"

Well you can tell me where you're _going_, right? Please _know_ you can tell me _anything_... I'll _always_ understand," and for a third time Seti reached for his hands.

"Seti," and he shook free from his hold, "Just...,"

Seti looked at him with enchanted eyes, hanging on his words.

"...Never mind," Indigo sighed, "I'll be back_ later_."

"You _promise_?" Seti asked with growing distress, "I mean, you'll come back, _right_?But it would _really_ make me feel better if I knew _where_ you were _going_. I'll be s_o_ worried if you're gone."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy. I can handle myself,"

"Ok, but can you at least tell me _when_ you'll be back?"

"I _said..._I'll be back _later_,"

"Ok," and his smile faded completely.

As Indigo said a quick good-bye and walked down the stairs. Seti pursued him and followed him to his car, "Please let me go with you. Please. _Please_," and he opened the passenger's side door and sat himself in the passenger's seat, "I _really _want to go. Please let me... Please..."

"Alright already," Indigo finally acquiesced.

Seti's heart jumped with happiness and he giggled. He threw his arms around Indigo in the driver's seat, "So...where are we going?" smiled Seti as he pecked his cheek with a kiss.

Indigo sighed and drove toward the highway.

"This is _awesome_. I've never been in a _car_ before, you know," he pressed his nose to the window.

"Apparently, there's a _lot _of things you've never done before," muttered Indigo.

"_Everything's_ new to me, and you can show me it _all_," smiled Seti, reaching to embrace Indigo again.

"_No!_," yelled Indigo.

Seti instantly retracted his arms in fear, pressing himself against the passenger's door and bringing his arms up to cover his head in defense. His bright green eyes peered at him from between his arms.

"You _can't _touch me when I'm driving! It's dangerous,"

Seti relaxed into his seat again and reached for the radio knobs, "You can show me _all_ these things," he mused, fiddling with the air conditioner.

Arriving at the supermarket, Indigo was _boiling_ with frustration, "You _can't _come inside. Understand? Can... _not_. You stay _here_," and anticipating the next question, "And don't _worry_... I _am_ coming back. Of _course_ I'm coming back, it's _my_ car!"

"You can read my _mind_, too?" gasped Seti in complete seriousness, "You're _amazing_!"

Narrowly avoiding another embrace, Indigo raced briskly to the supermarket, double-checking over his shoulder that he was _not _followed.

Returning to the car, he chuckled to himself. Seti had hit his head on the ceiling in excitement as he saw his approach.

"Look. I got you something," Indigo opened a bag to reveal a box of Fruit Roll Up's.

"You got me a _present_?" reaching out his hands to accept the box. Tears soon rolled down both cheeks, "I've _never_ gotten a _present_ before," and Indigo could not avoid Seti's next embrace, "What _is_ it?"

"You eat it. See, you open the box like this. Then you open the wrapper, and youeat it. Like this,"

"Ooooohhh," said a wide-eyed Seti in understanding before snatching the thing from Indigo's hand and stuffing it entirely into his mouth.

Indigo laughed.

After he managed to swallow the thing, translucent tentacles were again wrapping around Indigo's waist.

Seti's eyes closed in ecstasy moaning almost inaudibly. He leaned back in the seat letting the pleasure throb through his body, and he unconsciously widened his legs.

Indigo swatted at the bluish tentacles and they disappeared at his touch.

"_Hey_!" and Seti frowned before sitting up, "That felt _good_,"

"I don't care. It's _weird_. I said _don't _do it,"

"It feels _good_ though. Here, let me _show _you," and the tentacles started to grow out from his ribs on either side of his chest. They were almost completely translucent, yet had the faintest bluish tint.

"See...," and one tentacle wrapped around Indigo's wrist.

Indigo stared at it in amazed curiosity. The strange appendage was clearly wrapped around his wrist, however he felt nothing.. no contact, no motion... just nothing.

The tentacle seemed to quiver for a moment. Seti closed his eyes and rested his head on Indigo's shoulder. A broad smile came across his face and his eyes fluttered slightly.

"Mmmm," and he breathed deeply, "See... I _told_ you it feels good, doesn't it?

"_No_! I don't feel a _thing_," and he sliced at the diaphanous tentacle with the side of his free hand.

"You don't feel_ anything_?" truly confused for a moment before smiling, "Oh_ I_ see... you don't have to be shy with _me_. It's _ok_ if you like it. _I _like it, and I'm not shy about it... at least not with _you_" and the tentacles rematerialized.

"I _said_ I _don't_ feel a _thing_!," and Indigo pressed at Seti's side where one of the appendages seemed to sprout from his body.

"But _I_ do. _I_ feel it. It feels _so_ good," Seti pursued and smiled. Several tentacles encircled his waist.

Concentrating his ki, Indigo reached toward the tentacle wrapped around his torso. By concentrating his energy, he was _finally_ able to feel it, if only slightly. He grabbed it and yanked at it to loosen its hold on him.

Seti yelped in pain, "Ow! That hurts. _Why_ did you_ do_ that," and he massaged the spot on his ribs where that particular tentacle attached near his ribs. They all had now disappeared.

"You're not _listening _to me," fumed Indigo.

"How could you want to _hurt _me like that?" and then Seti suddenly changed his demeanor, "_I_ know you didn't _mean_ to _hurt_ me though. Just like _I _didn't mean to _scare_ you. I guess my body is kind of _different_ than yours," once again, he began to reach toward him, "But it feels... _so_... right," However, this time he _rethought_ the action and slowly withdrew his tentacles of own accord. Frowning, he appeared to study the hands in his lap.

"So, what _are_ those..._things_?" asked Indigo, curiosity overwhelming any anger.

"These?" and all eight tentacles jutted a few inches from his side, "I really don't know _what _they are. I just know how it makes me _feel_," he smiled. And once _again_, he had to stop himself from reaching for Indigo, "Wow, I guess I _really_ want to hold you,"

"_Hold_ me? Is _that _what you call it," he fumed as he drove, "You _really_ don't know what those things are?"

"No. I just know that ..."

"...Let me _guess_.. You just know that it makes you feel good, right? You just know that you _like_ it?" said Indigo sarcastically.

"Yeah. I like it. I like it _so_ much... and _you _can too. Let me show you,"

"_Stop it_!"

Seti halted his approach, "Sorry. I guess it's kind of... hard to stop. I just want you _so_ much," and tears streamed from his eyes.

"I think I know what you're doing?"

"You do?" and Seti's face lit up.

"I think you're draining my _ki_."

"No. I would _never_ do that. I'm not a vampire or a poltergeist."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a Seti," and _again_ he had to stop himself from reaching for Indigo.

Chapter 5 (Alternate) – Page 6


End file.
